1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for sorting recyclable materials. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for a sorting system for recyclable materials that is easily transportable to a variety of locations.
2. Problems in the Art
Currently, a wide variety of sorting equipment exists in the recycling industry. This equipment is used to separate all kinds of recyclable materials including glass, plastics, paper, metals, and even fibrous materials. Sorting equipment tends to be expensive and large, using a great deal of space. The great investments required in both equipment and real estate have led to development of dedicated material recovery facilities (MRFs) in which the equipment can be permanently installed.
Permanent installation also requires transporting recyclable materials to the MRF for sorting. MRFs usually have to rely on a steady flow of materials from outside sources. If a majority of the material comes from only a few locations, it may be more advantageous to bring the recycling equipment to the location itself. However, current recycling equipment is not readily portable and requires dedicated facilities for effective use. Using only the equipment needed for the desired job at the best location will save money, time and resources. There is therefore a need for recycling equipment which can be easily transported from one location to another.
Further, labor can be a substantial cost associated with recycling. Depending on the type and volume of recyclables to be sorted, economics may favor either manual or automatic sorting. It is therefore desirable to have a system for sorting recyclables that is easily configurable to manual and/or automatic sorting methods.
3. Features of the Invention
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of a portable sorting system and method for recyclable materials which overcomes the problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a portable sorting system and method for recyclable materials that offer a wide variety of recycling equipment.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a portable sorting system and method which is adaptable for the recycling task at hand.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a portable sorting system and method which is modular in design.
Yet another feature of the present invention is the provision of a portable sorting system and method which may be configured for manual and/or automatic sorting of recyclable material.
These, as well as other features and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent from the following specification and claims.
The present invention generally comprises a system for sorting recyclable materials that is both portable and modular. In one embodiment, the sorting system of the present invention may include an infeed conveyor, a sorting conveyor, and a control panel all resting on a portable platform. A roll-off truck can be used to transport the portable platform to a desired location. The platform is typically no wider than an average road allows. Upon arrival at the desired location, the platform can be rolled off the truck and all of the equipment moved into operating position. This may require the use of a forklift or other lifting equipment, but can typically be accomplished in an hour. Preferably, the system for sorting recyclable materials of the present invention includes several conveyors, and additional items such as manual and/or automated sorting equipment, including blowers, magnets, or eddy-current units. In this manner, manual and automatic sorting can be accomplished in the same system. Further, the system of the present invention may include several platforms operating together.